Una obsesión
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Pansy cree volverse loca, lo suyo debe acabar no puede seguir siendo utilizada por Draco... pero será capaz de dejarle? Podrá decir no? Dején reviews si quieren, sino... no pasa nada... tal vez haya proximamente más como este


Una Obsesión

Pues aquí va mi primer fict dedicado casi en exclusiva a Pansy Parkinson, lo sé la chica no es muy popular pero... se trata de que me gustan los personajes diferentes, y las parejas extrañas... y he aquí a un personaje que... desde este punto de vista me encanta. La verdad, la chica tendrá algo en su cabeza para haber caido en Slytherin no? No puede ser tan tonta y en este fict pues se demuestra que es tonta pero con un motivo.

Y ahora que ya está listo vamos a ver que les parece...

Una Obsesión

Pansy, vamos a la cama- ordenó un rubio sentado junto a ella, se levantó y sin mirarla le tendió la mano, ella se lo pensó un poco y el rubio al darse cuenta la miró- venga muévete, no tenemos toda la noche.

Sí, Draco- contestó Pansy, aceptando su mano y levantándose del sillón lo siguió hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.- qué estoy haciendo?- pensó la chica- no debería estar aquí. Todos los días lo mismo, sin caricias, sin nada, sólo deseo, para no sentirse sólo y yo... me dejó engañar.

Una vez en la habitación el chico le quitó la ropa y la tumbó en la cama comenzó a desvestirse y se puso sobre ella.

Cada día lo haces mejor pequeña- murmuró antes de hacerla suya

Cada día lo hago mejor- pensó Pansy- nada de te quiero, nada de deseo besarte, nada de eres única para mí, sólo que cada vez lo hago mejor- una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Pansy- sólo soy la que le alivia por las noches.

El chicó la miró y la besó sin control, mordiendo sus labios, haciendo que la chica volviera a estar atrapada en su red, al ver que la chica correspondía el rubio comenzó a desinteresarse por los labios de la chica y comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

Ya me ha vuelto a atrapar en su red, siempre acabo cediendo a sus deseos- pensó la slytherin.

Maldita sea- murmuró Pansy mientras sentía al rubio entretenido en su vientre...

Pansy... qué demonios te pasa hoy?- exclamó el rubio levantando su mirada hacia la chica- hoy estas muy rara- ella soltó un suspiró que le partía el corazón

Nada- mintió ella mientras se dejaba hacer- hoy? Draco llevo demasiado tiempo así, sabiendo que nunca me amarás,que tú no amas, que los Malfoy no aman... que sólo disfrutan y yo... me he enamorado de ti, eres como una obsesión, tengo que alejarme de ti, pero te sientas a mi lado en la Sala Común, me dices no perdamos más el tiempo, me tiendes la mano y yo me aferró a ella como si fuera mi salvación, como si con ese gesto cambiaras, pero no, vuelve a ser como siempre... creo que ni siquiera me tienes cariño- pensó Pansy angustiada, su amor por Draco la estaba matando y tenía que soportar las burlas de los Slytherin por ser tan obediente a los mandatos de Draco y los desprecios de las demás casas sólo por ser una Slytherin.

Quieres dejar de llorar?- preguntó molesto Draco- hoy no tiene nada de especial... no es para que te pongas así- terminó el chico uniendo sus labios con violencia

No, basta- gritó la chica desesperada- suéltame- se separó rápidamente del chico intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, más bien intentando no fijar su vista en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Draco

Pansy!!!!- exclamó sorprendido- qué haces?- una mirada fría iba dirigida hacia su compañera de diversiones nocturnas, aunque ella con los ojos cerrados intentando mantenerse firme no captó- qué crees que haces? Piensas dejarme así?

Sí- dijo ella buscando a tientas su ropa- me he hartado de esto- suspiró ella, abrió los ojos y cogió la ropa se colocó la túnica y salió de la habitación ignorando al rubio- sé que me arrepentiré y volveré a caer pero... tengo que ser firme, me estoy haciendo daño, me voy a volver loca si sigo a su lado.

Bajó a la Sala Común, se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego y comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que nadie se preocuparía por las lágrimas de la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson

Seguro que se le ha roto una uña- comentó un chico de 4º curso mirándola

Claro... eso es lo único que le preocupa- añadió a su vez otro chico- Draquito... Draquito... estoy bien?- imitó el chico la voz chillona de Pansy

Déjadla de una vez- gritó desde la escalera Draco Malfoy- Pansy!!!!! Sube de una maldita vez!!!!

Pansy lo miró llena de lágrimas y enrojecida, lentamente subió las escaleras a su lado. Él la tomó de la mano bruscamente

Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, Pansy, nunca- susurró arrastrando las palabras cerca de los labios de la slytherin. Ella lo miró con odio, al sentir sus fríos ojos grises frente a ella, se derritió de nuevo.

No, Draco- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- esto tiene que acabar- y soltándose del rubio fue a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y pensó.- por primera vez en mi vida, voy a demostrar que soy alguien independiente, no sólo la mascota de Draco, y para eso tengo que alejarme y no caer en su juego. Sí, no puedo caer en su juego- y con tales pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado y suspiró anhelando el frío cuerpo desnudo de Draco junto a ella

No, Pansy, tienes que olvidarlo de una vez- y con ese pensamiento y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, se encerró en el baño para arreglarse.

Pansy sal de una vez!!!!- gritó una de sus compañeras de habitación, Natalie Moon. Pansy salió del baño con su larga melena suelta y pasando junto a Natalie recogió sus cosas y bajó a la Sala Común, donde Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy la esperaban. Ella los ignoró y siguió su camino sin detenerse intentando no mirar atrás.

No, no voy a mirar hacia atrás, no voy a mirar si Draco viene tras de mí- pensaba una y otra vez intentando convencerse. Llegó hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentó en su sitio habitual, poco después aparecieron los chicos juntos a los Gorilas.

Pansy... deberías saludar por la mañana- murmuró divertido Blaise quien había escuchado toda la discusión en la habitación

Zabini, métete en tus asuntos- siguió desayunando como si nada y Blaise ignorándola comentó.

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de sustituir a Pansy por la primera chica que entre al Gran Comedor- Pansy lo miró molesta, no se suponía que eran amigos?

De acuerdo- le echó una mirada a Pansy quien fingía estar entretenida con una servilleta- total seguro que salgo ganando- Draco esperaba alguna reacción de la chica pero ella se quedó callada.

Tuvieron que esperar varios segundos hasta que entró una chica de larga cabellera roja, Blaise sonrió a modo de "acabo de ganarle una apuesta a Draco Malfoy" y el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al ver que la chica que acababa de entrar era la Weasley, nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasley, la pobretona.

Blaise...- gimió Draco- ella nunca aceptará

Se siente amigo pero tienes que intentarlo.

La Weasley?- se preguntó Pansy mirando a la pelirroja- no, Pansy, olvida de una vez... tú sabes que Draco no va a cambiar, nunca te va querer Pansy, no lo mires, sigue desayunando y haz como que no te interesa- concluyó en su mente. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su primera clase, Blaise la siguió con la mirada

Creo que esto está funcionando, Pansy pronto caerá de nuevo- susurró el moreno con malicia- uyyyy que mal me está sentando juntarme contigo.

Cállate Blaise- murmuró Draco mirando a la pelirroja sentarse junto a Potter- esta es una idea estúpida, acaso tengo que fingir interés en esa maldita pobretona para que Pansy se meta de nuevo en mi cama?- recordó la noche anterior- esta bien, maldita sea Blaise espero que funcione

Yo también- mintió Blaise- tengo que subir me he dejado el libro en la habitación, nos vemos en clase- y rápidamente salió del Gran Comedor. Una vez allí dio un suspiro resignado- la Weasley...

Se marchó a clase y se sentó junto a Pansy mientras llegaban Draco y Millicent.

Pansy...- murmuró mirándola- sabes que...

Cállate Blaise, sé que lo haces para que vuelva a su lado, pero... no puedo- la voz de Pansy se quebraba poco a poco pero se mantenía fría, sólo su voz delataba el nerviosismo y el dolor que estaba pasando.

Entiendeme Pansy, es mi mejor amigo- murmuró Blaise sintiendo que por dentro algo le quemaba

La chica abrió sus ojos al máximo, Blaise se estaba acercando demasiado, parecía hipnotizado, solo dos centímetros separaban sus labios, la puerta se abrió con un portazo, en el umbral estaba Draco Malfoy mirando la escena con molestia. Blaise se separó rápidamente de Pansy y la chica se levantó para sentarse en su sitio de siempre.

Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Draco con un sentimiento inesperado

Lo que has visto, tú la tratas mal, pero yo la quiero- dijo Blaise- sabes estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo ayudándote porque sé que Pansy está enamorada de ti, pero... no es fácil estar a la altura del Gran Draco Malfoy- el resentimiento del moreno se hizo patente cuando se levantó y se sentó en el lugar de Natalie Moon.

Pansy estaba en su lugar escuchando pero sin escuchar, estaba todavía demasiado sorprendida, Blaise enamorado de ella? Imposible. Miró de nuevo hacia sus dos amigos, los únicos que nunca se habían burlado de ella, Blaise y Draco. Uno moreno y el otro rubio. Uno de ojos verdes y el otro de ojos grises. Uno con sentimientos y el otro frío como el témpano.

No puede ser, por qué tuve que enamorarme de Draco Malfoy?- suspiró, miró a su compañera que acababa de llegar y le dedicó la mejor de sus fingidas sonrisas.- Hola Millicent, dispuesta a una horrible sesión de pociones?

Claro que sí, Pansy, todo sea por ver el culito respingón de Blaise- rió tontamente Millicent Bulstrode mientras su compañera sentía que le hervía la sangre.

El culito respingón de Blaise- la imitó mentalmente Pansy. Pronto olvidó todo al ver como Granger, Potter y Weasley aparecían por la puerta junto con la maldita pelirroja de la apuesta.- qué le verán los chicos a esa zanahoria?- se preguntó mientras el cabeza rajada se despedía de la chica con un pequeño beso en los labios, Pansy sonrió Draco perdería, La Weasley salía con Potter...- un momento... como es que yo no me he enterado si estoy siempre al tanto de todos los cotilleos de Hogwarts?- preguntó en voz alta. Millicent le contestó

Has estado demasiado ocupada con Blaise y Malfoy como para fijarte en los Gryffindor- la chica morena hizo una pausa y se atrevió a preguntar- es cierto que Blaise tiene un cuerpo perfecto? Qué tal lo hace? Y Malfoy?- Pansy se sonrojó, hasta su compañera pensaba que lo compartía todo con ellos, pero no, ella sólo había estado con Draco, era su primer y único amor.

La imagen de Blaise susurrando "yo la quiero" se le apareció de nuevo.

Maldita sea- murmuró Pansy cuando intentaba escabulirse a su habitación y fue arrinconada por Draco- qué quieres?- preguntó con desdén

La pelirroja no me gusta- hizo una mueca que hizo que Pansy riera, intentó mantenerse seria pero resultaba imposible- además, tú y yo ya nos conocemos y pensé que... podría intentar ser un poco más... un poco más...- la chica lo miró- vamos ayudame, tengo que ser un poco más...

Humano? Sensible? Con sentimientos? Menos frío? Menos arrogante?- el rostro del rubio se contorsionaba, pasaba de la sorpresa a la indignación, de meditarlo a pasar de todo por su orgullo

Eso es imposible Pansy- murmuró fijando sus ojos grises en ella- por mucho que quiera tenerte en mi cama, no voy a convertirme en un baboso

No quiero que seas baboso- dijo Pansy molesta, solo quiero que seas tú no un Malfoy- Draco se despistó y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para subir a su habitación y encerrarse en el baño.

Esto no funciona- siseó Draco- no estarás tratando de llevártela no?

Déjame en paz Malfoy- dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz su compañero y amigo Blaise Zabini- por tu culpa tengo a Potter todo el día siguiéndome- hizo una pausa porque Draco parecía no querer escucharlo- cree que voy detrás de la pobretona

Hay que reconocer que está muy bien la condenada pero tiene unos cuantos defectos- murmuró Draco- es una Weasley, pobre, de Gryffindor y la novia de Potty- Blaise se quedó callado, no es que Ginny no le pareciera bonita, solo que estaba pensando en Pansy.

En la misma casa, una chica en su habitación intentaba aclarar sus ideas, por un lado estaba su orgullo de slytherin que no le permitía abandonar la idea de conseguir que Draco le demostrara afecto y por otro estaban los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, Blaise, aunque a ella no le gustaba sentía curiosidad por saber que era sentirse querida por alguien.

Draco despertó sobresaltado, palpó a su lado y encontró la cama vacía. Decidió levantarse, no podía dormir, no con la misma pesadilla de siempre. Esta vez no pudo encontrar a Pansy, ella se despertaba siempre a su lado, llevaba tres días sin ella, tres días sin encontrar el cálido cuerpo de Pansy a su lado y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan orgulloso, solo eran unas cuantas palabras no le pasaría nada, no se iba a morir y tendría a Pansy a su lado, cada vez que la maldita pesadilla lo despertara, esta vez había sido distinta, ya no más la muerte de Severus Snape, ya no más la muerte de su madre, solo Pansy, Pansy cayendo, intentando aferrarse a él, mientras él se deshacía del abrazo y la dejaba caer al vacío.

Se levantó cogió su túnica y bajó hacia la sala común, se sentó frente al fuego y se sintió miserable.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, una voz a sus espaldas le hizo estremecer

Vaya, si resulta que tienes sentimientos- esa persona se sentó su lado- nunca creí que viviría para ver esto... Una nueva pesadilla- él solo afirmó con la cabeza- y?

Pansy- simplemente dijo eso- se acurrucó en sus brazos y fue quedándose dormido

Lo siento Draco- murmuró Pansy acariciando su cabello platinado- te quiero tanto... pero me haces tanto daño- así ella también fue quedándose dormida

Blaise los miraba tan tiernos, sus dos mejores amigos abrazados dormidos en el sillón, estaban adorables, pero en su corazón de nuevo sentía esa punzada dolorosa de saber que la chica tenía un dueño, que nunca la tendría a su lado como Draco, los miró de nuevo, vio el rostro de Draco con surcos en las mejillas, había llorado

Draco...¿Llorando?- eso era una sorpresa que nunca había imaginado, Draco Malfoy llorando

Shu... lo vas a despertar- murmuró la chica abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole- siéntate a mi lado.

No, yo no...- se levantó de su sitio y se sentó junto a ellos, Pansy apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras Draco la abrazaba a ella por la cintura.

Vamos a dormir, luego hablamos- murmuró Pansy cerrando los ojos, Blaise la miró, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto. Ella parecía tan indefensa, tan tranquila, tan dulce, y sin embargo, de día, al igual que Draco era muy susceptible y fría.

El primero en despertar fue Draco, otra nueva pesadilla pero se movió un poco y encontró el cuerpo de Pansy, su figura estaba en su memoria grabada, tanto así que aún vestida, al tacto sabía que era ella. Abrió los ojos sonriendo y miró directamente a Pansy que poco a poco había caido en el regazo de Blaise. La despertó tiernamente, como nunca antes había hecho, le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella despertó y vio sus ojos grises frente a ella, se maldijo, creyó que había caido de nuevo en su red.

Draco?- preguntó ella desorientada, luego recordó las lágrimas de Draco, el sillón, Blaise junto a ellos, se apoyo en su hombro y entoces cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en la Sala Comun junto a Blaise

Buenos días- susurró Draco- jejej, Blaise también se unió a la fiesta anoche no?- una sonrisa apareció en le rostro de la slytherin

Sí- ella despertó a Blaise al levantarse y darle un manotazo en la cara sin querer.

Auch!!!!- gimió el moreno despertando. Una sonrisilla apareció en los labios de la chica y Draco también sonrió con malicia.

Vaya, vaya, parece que al Sr. Zabini le gusta despertar con un manotazo. El moreno lo miró molesto, se levantó, miró la hora

Es hora de levantarse, me voy a la ducha- y dejó a los chicos solos.

Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó Pansy

A tu lado muy bien- murmuró Draco con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió y se dió cuenta, era sólo su mejor amigo.

Draco... yo creo que deberías entender que no puedo seguir así- lo miró, él no la comprendía- no puedo seguir siendo sólo la que alivia tus calores, te deja exhausto y se despierta a tu lado cuando tienes una pesadilla

Pero Pansy yo...- no sabía que decir para que ella lo entendiera, él no quería tener a su lado a nadie más, pero comprendía que ella se sintiera usada

Tú nada Draco, tienes que entenderme y...- él la calló con un beso de esos que cortan la respiración

Lo he entendido- la miró sonrojado- por lo menos podré besarte hasta que comiences a salir con Blaise no?

No quiero a Blaise, solo somos amigos- se calló unos momentos y continuo- como nosotros.

Un gran beso Draco- sonrió y subió a su habitación

Sí, un gran beso- la vió subir por las escaleras- te quiero Pansy y... definitivamente eres única- sonrió al recordar su figura mientras estaban juntos- maldito orgullo.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Draco no dormía bien, las pesadillas lo atormentaban por la noche, pero estaba más contento. Pansy y Blaise no salían juntos, por supuesto Pansy necesitaba tiempo para ella sola, haciendo que muchos descubrieran que Pansy era mucho más que la tonta que seguía a Malfoy por todos lados.

Algunas noches Pansy iba al cuarto de Draco y dormían juntos, solo dormir, acariciaba el cabello de Draco hasta que se quedaban dormidos y se despertaba sobresaltada junto a Draco para tranquilizarlo. Algunas noches de paso también se acercaba a la cama de Blaise y le daba un beso en la frente.

Buenas noches Pansy- susurró Blaise cuando ella iba a darle el beso en la frente

Buenaas noches- lo miró algo sonrojada- creí que estabas dormido. Draco se ha dormido ya.

Lo sé, llevaba muchas noches sin poder dormir- Blaise la miraba con una tierna sonrisa- creo que... pronto podrá dormir perfectamente sin tu ayuda

Sí, pero...voy a echarlo de menos- una triste mirada le bastó a Blaise para comprender

Sí, por supuesto- los celos estaban apareciendo en él

No... no me entiendes- lo miró- echaré de menos estar abrazada a él, sentirme querida en sus brazos. Ahora me siento bien a su lado, sólo como amigos, pero... nunca he dormido sola, lo sabes perfectamente que duermo con él desde siempre, primero como amigos, después ya sabes y ahora... siento que me quiere y...

Basta!!!- exclamó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Ella salió tras él, lo alcanzó en la sala común

Blaise, espera- lo agarró del brazo y lo miró- sabes... creo que podría cambiar los brazos de Draco por los tuyos- Blaise la miró fijamente y sonrió le dió un beso y abrazados subieron a la habitación, donde cayeron rendidos en la cama.

Un grito a medianoche los despertó, era Draco. Pansy se levantó rápidamente y fue a ver a Draco que respiraba agitadamente

Severus...- Pansy lo miró interrogadoramente

Qué pasó?

Es distinto... Severus está en peligro, mi padre lo va a matar

Solo ha sido una pesadilla Draco, otra de las muchas...

No- la cortó el rubio- sé que es verdad, Severus no está en Hogwarts, está en la Mansión...

Pero...- ella no comprendió porque Snape estaba en casa de Draco y mucho menos entendía porque Draco comenzaba a ruborizarse

Está con mi madre- se tapó del todo y en un susurró dijo- duerme bien con Blaise- ella se sonrojó ante el comentario y se marchó a la cama junto al moreno.- Sabía que acabarían juntos pero... yo también la quiero.

Fin!!!!

Sí!!!! por fin lo acabé, me ha costado demasiado terminarlo y sé que tal vez no les guste a la mayoría, vamos un fict donde Draco y Blaise quieren a Pansy no es de lso favoritos, tampoco mío, pero... se me ocurrió que Pansy no puede ser tan mala ni tan tonta como todos pensamos.


End file.
